The present invention relates to printing presses in general, and more particularly, to a control system for adjusting ductor blades in ink zones of individual printing units of the printing presses.
In the applicants' U.S. pending application Ser. No. 474,318 filed Mar. 10, 1983 a control system for ink zones of printing machines is disclosed, which is connected with the printing units of the machine, each unit having adjusters for the ink zones, having position setting motors, position sensors, and operation control units for printing units. The control system disclosed in the above application comprises a control circuit connected via a bidirectional address and data bus to an input/output unit, and an additional storing circuit connected to a first bidirectional address and data bus and consisting of a program control circuit, an addressing circuit assigned to respective printing units and connected to a program control circuit, a processing circuit connected to the program control circuit via the first bidirectional address and data bus, and a plurality of intermediate storing circuits assigned to respective printing units and connected at their inputs to the addressing circuit for the printing units and at their outputs, via a second bidirectional address and data bus, to the processing circuit, and the input/output unit including a semi-conductive random-access memory and a permanent memory, such as a magnetic tape storing device with a parallel-to-serial converter.